video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Struggle for Existence
A Struggle for Existence '''was a virtual representation of one of Jacob Frye and Evie Frye's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Jacob or Evie learned from Florence Nightingale that Charles Darwin had been wrongfully arrested and set out to save him. Dialogue * '''Nightingale: ''The unspeakable has happened! A policeman arrested Mr. Darwin and carried him away as if he were nothing but a common criminal! That policeman... he is corrupt to the bones, I'm sure of it... Oh, I do so fear for Mr. Darwin's safety.'' * Jacob/Evie: ''Miss Nightingale, do you know where they might have gone?'' * Nightingale: ''The policeman... He did mention a funeral. I believe I know where it is... Follow me. Poor Mr. Darwin has been through so much recently. Those people are trying to discredit a lifetime of work. It's disgraceful! And I fear Mr. Darwin is no longer the fit, young man who once traveled the world. Here we are. You can find me here afterwards. Go on. I will be waiting here. I will wait here.'' Jacob kidnapped the policeman. * Policeman: Oi! What are you doing?! Is this honestly what it feels like when I arrest someone? What do you want from me? There's no need for such brutality! * Jacob: Just need you to answer some questions. * Policeman: You're a brash one, aren't you? * Jacob: It's been said. Evie's interaction with the policeman would differ slightly. * Policeman: Oi! What are you doing?! Is this honestly what it feels like when I arrest someone? What do you want from me? There's no need for such brutality! * Evie: I need you to be honest with a friend of mine. * Policeman: You're a brash one, aren't you? * Evie: Desperate times call for desperate measures. Jacob or Evie then escorted the policeman to Nightingale. * Nightingale: This is the culprit. * Policeman: I was just carrying out my orders. * Nightingale: Arresting an old man and dragging him off to Lord-knows-where is fine work, indeed, for a policeman. Now, sir, tell us where you have taken Mr. Darwin. * Policeman: A man paid me to bring him to his secret base. * Nightingale: How terrible! The policeman ran off. * Nightingale: We will need transportation. Jacob or Evie entered a carriage, accompanied by Nightingale, and drove to the location where Darwin was being kept. * Nightingale: Now, let us find Mr. Darwin, shall we? * Jacob: I don't think that's a-'' * '''Evie:' With all due respect, I think-'' * '''Nightingale:' Shall we? Along with Nightingale, Jacob or Evie entered the building and took out the Templars inside, eventually finding Darwin lying on a bed. * Nightingale: He is very weak... We shouldn't move Mr. Darwin until I have seen to his wounds. * Templar 1: They're here! Attack! Jacob or Evie fought off the Templars while Nightingale tended to Darwin's injuries. * Nightingale: Mr. Darwin's condition is stable. You may move him now. Jacob or Evie picked up Darwin and carried him downstairs, where more Templars awaited. * Templar 2: Oh... Were you going somewhere, Assassin? They defeated their attackers and then carried Darwin to a nearby carriage. * Jacob: Rest up, Mr. Darwin. My sister and I will be along shortly. * Evie: Please look after him, Miss Nightingale. My brother and I will visit soon. Nightingale then drove off to provide further care for Darwin. After his recovery, both Jacob and Evie went to visit him. * Darwin: Well, look who's here! * Evie: We were very worried about you, sir. * Jacob: You're looking spry for a fossil, sir. * Darwin: A man's friends are the best measure of his worth. I'm proud to count you among mine. * Evie: The danger's passed, there's no need to leave, sir. * Nightingale: What Mr. Darwin needs now is rest. To that end, he is joining his family on the Isle of Wight. * Darwin: Rest? Indeed! I shall start work on my next book! * Nightingale: I must insist that you recuperate quietly, sir. * Darwin: The acquisition of knowledge is in itself sufficiently recuperative. Go, tell her. * Jacob: This is one fight I aim to avoid, sir. Nightingale and Darwin made to enter the carriage, but the latter paused and turned to Evie and Jacob. * Darwin: Thank you for everything, my friends. Ideas, like people, can only thrive when they are free. Outcome With the help of Nightingale, one of the Frye twins managed to rescue Darwin from the Templars and later bid their goodbyes to him as he retired to the Isle of Wight. Trivia * The memory's name is a reference to the third chapter of Darwin's On the Origin of Species, which is titled "Struggle for Existence". References * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate